notionclubarchivesfandomcom-20200214-history
Brôv Grimfist
In the Elder Days a few corrupt dwarves had joined Morgoth's Men of Darkness and Orcs in the Battle of Palisor.They were led by Brôv Grimfist (FA ca. 200), who had joined Morgoth because the Black enemy had promised to return the great Warhammer Narkbarath back into the hands of Brôv's clan.Many fell beasts had it slain in the hands of Brôv's grandfather, Frôm, and many more in the grip of his father, Zrîm, Brôv coveted the mighty weapon, yet his elder brother, a Dwarf-mage named Bhrôm, gained the right of ownership at their uncle's death. Brôv requested the warhammer as a gift since Bhrôm was no great warrior, but the mage angrily refused. Brôv asked again, and Bhrôm cuffed his younger brother while muttering a curse. Then the Grimfist's blood mounted to his head, and he slew his elder sibling with one strong blow of a closed hand. Because of their crimes Brôv and his followers were banished from the great cities of the Eastern Dwarves. His sister's sons, Ôni, Zôrn, and Fôli, went with him. Their comrades, Khîn, Zrôr, and Ibîr also left the Eastlands. Most grievous of ail, Brôv's sister's daughter, Thîst followed the exile into the Wilderlands. It would be long before Thîst's mother spoke a word to Brôv or to any of his children-Then Grimfist and his companions travelled west for many months, looking for a place of light of Arien refuge which they could make their home. At last, on a winter's day when the shone pale in the cold, western horizon and frost silvered the ground, the exiles made camp at the confluence of the Ringil and Narog Rivers.Thîst wandered some distance from her companions in search of long-desired solitude and discovered an entrance to the caverns formed in the limestone there. Columns of ivory and palest apricot rose inlo twisted, fluted shapes to meet the polished marbles of the arching roof. Folded stone, translucent and opalescent as a shell, draped the glistening walls. Dark pools mirrored by silence and stillness reflected the grandeur of pillared courts and formal avenues. Brôv made a halt to his wandering here. Nulukkizdin was this underground palace named. Slowly and with caution, its passages were widened, its chambers made accessible, its treasures released from the night beneath the hills. As the work, went forward, other outlawed Dwarves joined Brôv's community. With them, they brought tales of tall, fair enemies whose eyes shown like stars and whose bows loosed deadly arrows from the forest's shadows. Many of the Dwarves had fallen beneath Elven weapons, never reaching the safety of the caverns. The Sindar, observing the furtive behavior of the exiles and noting their strangely stunted stature, had taken them for creations of the Black Enemy a variation on the Orcs, perhaps. The Elves hunted Brôv's folk ruthlessly determined to stamp out this latest menace to their homelands. Not until the Dwarves of Tumunzahar and Gabilgathol sent formal embassies to Elu Thingol did the Sindar learn of these Khazad and realized their mistake. The knowledge came late, and the Nibin-noeg (the first name given the outlaws by Thingols people) never forgave the Elves their eagerness to kill nor found charity in their hearts for the any of the Quendi. Notes: Original form:Bror Category:Dwarf Category:Petty dwarf Category:First Age Category:Central middle-earth